


Suspicion

by Umbreon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No Angst, Profoundbots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/pseuds/Umbreon
Summary: Things seem normal in the bunker, until they don't. Then again, nothing seems completely wrong either.Dean is working as intended.Cas is on a food run.Sammightbe possessed.





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what tags to add, and I didn't want to clog them up, so here's everything I wanted to say in them but refrained. There's no angst here, no matter how worried you may be about the description and the title. This is just a little thing I wanted to write because the prompt gave me ideas immediately. Enjoy!

It started off small. One day Sam replaced his post-run drink with something much better looking and decently smelling. When he offered the extra to Dean, he took it after only a quick suspicious squint-and-sniff, mentioning that if all the health drinks were going to be fruity rather than grass from now on, he might actually partake more often.

After that, for a while, everything was calm. A job here or there, usually easy things that took a few days at the most. The fastest had them in and out of a town within a few hours, the strange occurences the result of a **very** dedicated set of college kids that didn't know limits when it came to truth-or-dare.

Organizing the bunker took up more and more of the sudden spare time they had. Cas took charge of the artifacts, Dean did a little of everything with a focus on dinner, and Sam went through new books looking for information. Having as much general information as they did was great, but there were so many things they only knew the names of or didn't know about at all. His brother called him a nerd.

Eventually Sam started going through fruit salad so fast that Cas voulenteered to go get more supplies, and perhaps in a broader range to help it last. Sam waved over his shoulder as Cas left, not noticing that Dean was watching with a critical eye from the doorway.

 **Dean:** Hey Cas has Sam been acting weird to you?

 **Cas:** Weird? How do you mean?

 **Dean:** I can't tell exactly something just seems off about him

 **Cas:** Do you think he may have been hit by a spell of some sort? We haven't had many dangerous hunts lately, it doesn't seem likely.

 **Dean:** idk maybe. He's got all his normal habits just a little different

 **Cas:** ... are you considering possession? That seems least likely of all. Not only have we not seen any kind of demons lately, there is still the matter of your anti-possession tattoos. Even if by some extreme chance a demon took him, it wouldn't be able to get inside the bunker with all the warding around it.

 **Dean:** I know I know, it's crazy

 **Dean:** the feeling is hard to shake that's all

 **Dean:** wait are you texting and driving??

 **Cas:** No, that is very irresponsible. I pulled over to answer you.

 **Dean:** Oh

 **Dean:** You're right it's probably nothing

Dean put his phone away before Cas could answer and walked into the library, sitting down across from Sam. Cas had to be right, there was almost no evidence something was going on.

Then again, his gut wouldn't let him stop thinking about it and his gut was right about 99% of the time.

He watched as Sam speared a chunk of orange, popped it in his mouth, then wiped his hands before he turned the page of the book he was reading.

"Hey Sam, you feelin' okay?"

Sam looked up, humming thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

"Just that I've noticed a little change in your diet lately," Dean said, waving his hand vaguely at the plate. "I don't think I've seen you touch anything green in about a week."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I had a craving. I was probably getting low on certain vitamins or something."

 _'Yeah,_ or something,' Dean thought.

"You sure you're not getting sick or something?"

"I don't think so. Like I said, I feel fine."

Dean pushed himself up, walked around the table, and pat Sam's shoulder.

"Alright, I was just making sure. When Cas gets back, try not to eat all the apples at once, okay? I wanted to make pie."

Sam shook his head, watching Dean exit. "If you really wanted one, you should have just asked Cas to pick one up, it'd be faster."

"Nothing beats home made, Sammy," Dean noted over his shoulder. He slowly walked to his room, actually feeling a little better. He didn't know what he was thinking, Sam had to be fine. People changed their habits all the time. And everything Sam was eating was still his usual health crap. Even so, he started coming up with a plan to hit Sam with some holy water when he wasn't paying attention, play it off as the 'fake sneeze on the back of the neck' prank, just to be sure.

Sam went back to his reading, lifting a piece of strawberry to his mouth.

_Ugh, I don't even like strawberries, they're not nearly as sweet as they should be._

He rolled his eyes, purposely getting a second piece on the next bite.

"Strawberries are fine. All natural things taste different from candy, Gabe."

_So I'm a fan of the fake stuff, sue me._

"You should be grateful I let you hitch a ride, I'm not adding all that fake chemical stuff for you on top of that. It's too sweet."

_Speaking of which, you don't think Dean-o is on to me, do you?_

"Maybe a little, but there's no test he could do that would prove there was anything wrong short of having Cas scan me, and I don't think he'll go that far."

_If you say so. Now... how about a little of that watermelon?_

Sam sighed and did as the all-powerful archangel requested.

**Author's Note:**

> What a twist!


End file.
